Certain personal or health articles, regardless of whether they are absorbent, can develop undesirable odors or even skin irritation. For example, a diaper with urine absorbed into the diaper's absorbent member can create an environment that is moist relative to an unused diaper. This moisture can provide an environment conducive to bacterial growth. Bacteria residing on the skin can create odor and irritation. The same problem is associated with disposable articles such as adult incontinence pads/underwear, menstrual pads, bed pads, bandages, sweat bands and the like. Really, any situation where a nonwoven or film is used against wetted or moist skin has the potential problem of creating odor, discomfort, bacterial overgrowth and/or skin irritation.
To alleviate this problem, health-benefit agents such as lotions, powders, particulates or other substances have been applied to the outermost body-facing surface of the liner material that has direct contact with the skin including mucus membranes. While somewhat effective, when the lotion or powders and/or particulates are wetted, they can flow to non-beneficial areas on the article. For instance, a diaper may have lotion applied to the crotch region of a diaper. When wetted, the lotion can flow away from the crotch region to sections that are not in direct contact with the skin or intimate areas that could benefit from the health-benefit agent.
As such, there is a need for an article that can provide a health-benefit agent to a person when it is in direct or even indirect bodily contact. Such benefits include reduction or eradication of: odor, bacteria, viruses, discomfort, irritation, wet sensation, and/or the like. There is also a need for an article that can be used to apply a health benefit agent to the skin or other intimate areas of the body, be it a natural supplement or a drug. Further, it is desired that the solution to the problems noted above is desirably cost efficient as compared to current single layer nonwovens or films used to make absorbent articles. Desirably, the substrate material will not require a change in article manufacturing processes (e.g. absorbent articles such as diapers etc.).